Mystic Island: Around the World Journey
Mystic Island: Around the World Journey is an app based on ''Mystic Island the Movie: The Great Around the World Adventure''. It was released along with ''Mystic Island: Mahjong Journey''''. ''Unlike the other game, It takes place after the movie. Characters # Charlotte, a welsh corgi. She lives in London, England. Margaret appears but she doesn't speak. # Augustus: A red squirrel. He lives in Berlin, Germany. Posser appears but she doesn't speak. # Hopette: A mountain hare. She lives in Rome, Italy. Aries appears but he doesn't speak. # Francois: A white poodle. He lives in Paris, France. # Izzy: A light pink Iberian lynx. She lives in Barcelona, Spain. # Angus, a grizzly bear. He lives in Moscow, Russia. Gavriil appears but he doesn't speak. # Ebba: A wolverine. She lives in Stockholm, Sweden. Rav appears but he doesn't speak. # Slither: An orange adder snake. He lives in Oslo, Norway. # Juniper: A European polecat. She lives in Copenhagen, Denmark. # Tucker: A reindeer. He lives in Reykjavik, Iceland. # Powder: A gray and white stoat. She lives in Amsterdam, Netherlands. # Abraham: A brown coyote. He lives in Washington D.C. # Faylinn: A fisher. She lives in New York, New York. Howler appears but he doesn't speak. # Marth: A pine marten. He lives in San Francisco, California. Otis appears but he doesn't speak. # Lynn: A giant kangaroo rat. She lives in Los Angeles, California. # Nacho: A chihuahua. He lives in Mexico City, Mexico. # Isabella: A spix's macaw. She lives in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Cappy appears but she doesn't speak. # Dabber: A water opossum. He lives in Buenos Aires, Argentina. # Mossy: A pale gerbil. She lives in Cairo, Egypt. Nef appears but she doesn't speak. # Steve: A red kangaroo. He lives in Sydney, Australia. Kourtney appears but she doesn't speak. # Kiki: A kiwi. She lives in Auckland, New Zealand. # Mao: A marbled cat. He lives in Beijing, China. # Hikari: A tanuki. She lives in Tokyo, Japan. Satoshi appears but he doesn't speak. # Ricky: A burmese ferret badger. He lives in Bangkok, Thailand. # Sundar: An indian elephant. She lives in New Delhi, India. # Hunter: A blanford's fox. He lives in Dubai, UAE. # Penny: A spiny mouse. She lives in Johannesburg, South Africa. # Maui: A green sea turtle. He lives in Honolulu, Hawaii. Lou appears but he doesn't speak. # Dana: A cape hyrax. She lives in Livingstone, Zambia. # Buckster: A beaver. He lives in Toronto, Ontario. Lynna appears but she doesn't speak. # May: A Malayan porcupine. She lives in Hong Kong, China. Ke appears but she doesn't speak. # Icks: A polynesian rat. He lives in Easter Island. # Vicka: A vicana. She lives in Cusco, Peru. # Fluffy: A chinchilla. He lives in Boston, Massachusetts. # Daisy: A margay. She lives in Houston, Texas. # Ferris: A ferruginous hawk. He lives in Las Vegas, Nevada. Hayley appears but she doesn't speak. # Penelope: A mule. She lives in Nashville, Tennessee. # Andres: A rainbow whiptail. He lives in Bogota, Colombia. # Abigail: A flying squirrel. She lives in Chicago, Illinois. # Manny: A west Indian manatee. He lives in Havana, Cuba. # Amber: A wild goat. She lives in Athens, Greece. # Curlston: A little curlew. He lives in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. # lives in Lima, Peru.